Art I fact
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: Twentyfive years after her graduation Jane Lane returns to Lawndale High. And helping her neice out in a very difficult situation


ART-I-FACT 

A Daria fan fiction story

By Wouter Jaegers

Funky monks - Red Hot Chili Peppers 

_There are no monks in my band_

_There are no saints in this land_

_I'll be doin' all I can_

_If I die an honest man_

_Confusion is my middle name_

_Ask me again I'll tell you the same_

_Persuaded by one sexy dame_

_No I do not feel no shame_

_You are on the road_

_Can I get a little lovin' from you_

_Can I get a little bit of that done did do _

_You are on the road_

_Tell me now girl that you need me too_

_Tell me now girl cause I've got a feeling for you_

_Every man has certain needs_

_Talking' 'bout them dirty deeds_

_To these needs I must concede_

_Livin' by my lowly creed_

_Woman please know that I'm good_

_Know that I did all I could_

_But yes it's true likelihood_

_Of being great is not so good_

_You are on the road_

_Tell me now girl that you need me too_

_Tell me now girl cause I've got a feeling for you_

_There are no monks in my band_

_There are no saints in this land_

_I'll be doin' all I can_

_If I die an honest man_

_Virtue slipped into my shoe_

_No I will not misconstrue_

_More rockin' more rockin' now doobley do_

_Dancin' down your avenue_

_You are on the road_

_Tell me now girl that you need me too_

_Tell me now girl cause I've got a feeling for you _

Released almost 25 years ago, "Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers still was considered one of those ground breaking records and one of Jane Lane's favorites. As "Funky monks" played on, the woman who left her teen hopes and dreams long since behind her walked through what she called her Laboratory.

Paintings adorned all the walls, yes, painting that was one thing about teen hood she could never get rid of and frankly didn't want to get rid of either. Jane smiled as she thought back to the art classes she attended in her teens and as an early twen but doing models and trompe-l'oeil began eventually to lose their power and their attraction for her to work on them. Writers block; as Daria would call it. 

Jane's Laboratory was more like a private museum than just her home and workshop; every item in the old aircraft hangar came supplied with its own memory and place inside Jane's heart. The view from the window of what used to be the commanding officer's room in what used to be Dry Groom AFB Nevada was awe-inspiring. The dry desert was scorching and without mercy, perfectly nihilistic and unforgiving, Jane's idea of paradise.

The community of this abandoned Air force Base, which now only stored dumped Aircraft waiting their demolition, was mostly made up of aircraft enthusiasts, hobbyists, bikers and artists such as herself. For years it seemed that Jane would probably end her days here, between people she knew and could call by name and surrounded by these stellar weapons of war who now ironically supported a peaceful community.

But the reality proved to be very different, Jane always had been the kind of restless soul who just couldn't settle down somewhere, it probably was something in her blood, that urge to go on and explore what's out there. It was her lifeline and the feeding ground for her artistically urges to create. She just had to tangle another challenge to keep growing, as both an Artist and as a human being.

Jane held in her hand the key to another challenge, the challenge that would literary bring her back to the source; back to the place she grew up, Lawndale.

 It was almost impossible for Jane to imagine her old high school visual arts teacher, Claire Defoe, still to be teaching at Lawndale high. Come on be serious, the woman must be in her sixties by now but apparently she still was going strong over there. Yes, she WAS going strong, because in the letter she got from the Lawndale High Directory it was pointed out that age was getting the better of Ms. Defoe. Apparently Defoe had never forgotten about "her most gifted student" since she insisted on Jane being her replacement. Jane re-read the letter through one more time for good measure, not knowing whether to feel praised or offended. 

And still, the letter couldn't have come on a better time; here was the break she needed, so why shouldn't she take the job? The kids would be more aware of the current fads and Jane could tell them about by-gone fads and how that could be used in art. Finding a place to stay wouldn't be much of a problem since her childhood home was still Lane property. Although the person who lived there actually didn't carry the Lane surname. 

"Gazebo." The print of what she considered to be her best work she had done in her teens read. Jane at first considered taking nothing with her back to Lawndale but this painting made her change her mind. It would mark both her departure from Lawndale and her return.

 Jane then took out her guitar. A gift from Trent with his "With all that free time you'll have on your hands living there, you'll have time enough to master playing It." message note still attached to it. And played along with the Red Hot Chili Peppers as their music continued to blast through the speakers of her stereo. Loudly celebrating what she considered to be her big break.

Little green bag - George Baker 

_"Looking back on the track for a little green bag, I've got to find just the kind or losing my mind. Outside in the night, outside in the day, Looking back on the track, gonna do it my way._

_Outside in the night, outside in the day, Looking back on the track, gonna do it my way._

_Looking back._

_Looking for some happiness when there is only loneliness to find. Jump to the left, turn to the right, looking upstairs, looking behind."_

"Good evening Brittany, you look very well today." Maggie O'Neill spoke to her fellow waitress as she made her way into the ladies room of the Lawndale diner where the both of them worked. 

"Are you kidding me?" Came the grunted reply from the former varsity head cheerleader. "When I come to work I wear base and lipstick, that's it. I don't put on eyes unless I have a really hot date. You know what I mean? I didn't even shave my legs!"

"It looks like this is going to be one of those great nights." The girl sighed while watching the woman who was seventeen years her senior change into her working attire. Maggie always had this notion that she was the adult woman and Brittany the teenager instead of the other way around. And still if one looked past her grumpy attitude and vacant way of being, she wasn't a bad person after all. "So how's Marcello?"

"Still in his prime." Came the reply. "Always ready for the attack of a nagging thirst with a bottle of Jim Beam in his hand and his lazy butt on the couch, why oh why did I marry him in the first place?"

"Hey in life we make mistakes, at least that's what my dad always told me." Maggie smiled while giving Brittany a slap on her shoulder. "You should file for divorce and leave him alone in his love for whiskey. He has deserved his place in the 'Alco-hall of fame'."

"Yeah, he earned that spot whether he likes it or not." Brittany smiled wryly "How are your parents doing anyway, I haven't heard from them since like forever or something. Is your mom still calling your dad skinny?"

"Ever since I moved out, I haven't heard much of them but then again I don't mind that at all." Maggie laughed. "I still haven't figured out how they got together in the first place, they are such unlikely lovers. Mom at first didn't like the idea of me waiting in a diner but dad eventually won her over by stating that I wouldn't just be 'serving the male chauvinist boars' but more like getting out and communicate with people and learn how to interact."

"That's the Mr. O'Neill I remember from my high school days alright." Brittany smiled. "Speaking of which how are things at school for you?"

"Just as crazy roller coaster ride as they probably were in your days." Maggie smiled. "Life's little dramas taking place, Quarterback Norman Thompson running around in his football jersey all day..." Maggie stopped herself; Bringing up the subject of Norman Thompson would have been painful for Brittany. 

Norman was the son of Brittany's former high school sweetheart Kevin Thompson. But when Brittany graduated a full year before Kevin and she wasn't exactly faithful when the two of them were separated, the odds of their relationship surviving was very small, although she dated many guys it just never felt the same. Brittany couldn't find the happiness she was looking for, her stunning body now worked against her since most of the guys she dated were only interested in the sex of it.

Secretly she had been longing for good old Keviieee and went back to Lawndale with high hopes of picking up the love life she had left behind when leaving off for college. The revelation of finding him already happily married and with a Baby boy was a harsh lesson of life: Let go of an opportunity and you're bound to loose it forever. As a show of defiance and more so a way of showing him what he was missing, Brittany hooked up with Kevin's successor in the Lawndale Lions Quarterback Marc "Marcello with the angels' touch" Stanley. Marc was like Kevin all over again, although the two of them differed two years. But as she soon discovered, Marc had problems, alcohol problems. Although he was a handsome man, he turned out to be not exactly the perfect husband. Marc would rather go out and be drinking with his buddies than to care for his wife. Although she had no intentions of leaving him, Brittany had to accept that her marriage with Marc was a failed one. 

Kevin on the other hand turned out a loving, hard working family man. It probably had something to do with the woman he married, who was known for being a quiet person and her influence on her husband worked both ways: While she slowed him down, Kevin drove her to go faster. Kevin got a job as a mugger in a sports cafe but he eventually worked his way up to become manager of that place, his loving and supportive wife being there in his shadow to help him fulfill the duties that came with that function. 

"Brittany, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Maggie apologized, when looking at her Brittany nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, although I still feel it tingling, that wound has healed." Brittany forced a smile, why would she go on dwelling on something like that, if there was one lesson about life that she learned from all she had gone through, it was that life doesn't stop, it goes on. "It's a real shame though that I haven't had children myself, when I see Norman I'm reminded of what I missed out on."

"Yeah, he sure is a cutie, an egocentric and maniacal cutie but a cutie none the less." Maggie laughed, relieved that Brittany went easy on her this time.

"He takes after his father in that compartment alright." Brittany snickered. "Anyway, any other news?"

"Yes, today we got the news today that 'Holy Godmother Defoe' will be retiring." Maggie spoke up, relieved that Brittany went easy on her this time. 

"It's her good right, she has been working there as long as I can remember." Brittany then looked up "Come to think of it, I really admire her for that."

"Even the nastiest bullies respect her, for many she is the grandmother they never had, the classes she teaches being the oasis in the middle of the madhouse which is Lawndale high." Maggie sighed. "I will miss her and it will take more than just some loser from the art academy to replace her, the principal knows that too. And he'd better look good for someone qualified because the kids will be merciless if the person doesn't have the right stuff to earn their respect."

"I'm sure that your principal knows what he's doing Maggie." Brittany smiled encouraging. "And for some reason I think that Defoe has her share into finding a suitable replacement. Okay then, off to work. Five, Four, Three, Two, One..." 

"GOOOOO DINER!"

Before too long - Mystic Spiral 

_Your sleep is sound and your way of sleeping is so cute, as I glance at you at night. Your lips curl up making you smile in mischief and I can only prove you right._

_It all just goes the way it goes it just all comes to a close. Maybe not today but before too long, I will find that you're gone. _

_You have to go because you have to go another place another time. You've got your own way and I have mine, like the lyrics from some cheap rhyme._

_I understand; it wouldn't last. And it all just went by so fast. Maybe not today but before too long, I will find that you're gone. _

"Before too long"

The only ballad that Trent's Mystik Spiral ever recorded played through the sound system of Jane's artfully modified Mustang as she rode past the strawberry landmark. Trent wrote the song when she decided to move away to the desert, Jane always knew that Trent would really miss her but not to the extend that this song told. 

There it was, the neighborhood where Daria used to live, the former Morgendorffer household looked the same as it did all those years back. The main difference was that none of the Morgendorffers still lived in Lawndale. Well maybe not entirely, there was one left and Jane knew for sure that that particular Morgendorffer would be overjoyed to see her again.

The Lane household still looked the same as it always had, as Jane turned the wheel of her Mustang and rode up to the driveway. From behind the curtains, she saw a face. Jet-black hair from her father, the face of her mother, she even wore the same big glasses as her mother used to wear in her teens. Suzanne truly was the best of both worlds. 

Jane smirked at the memory of receiving the news; who would have thought Trent and Daria? After leaving Boston Daria had asked Trent to help her move her stuff to Los Angeles and got their gonads on the loose while underway. It eventually settled down again, it was just passionate. But passionate or not, it did result into something neither one would have predicted.

Suzanne Vega Morgendorffer, that was the name that their child got, and shared custody was arranged with Daria being in LA and Trent staying in Lawndale. Jane first met her niece when she and her father visited her in the desert; it was mutual family style love at the first sight. Meeting Suzanne proved to be a healthy breeding ground for inspiration for artworks and she kept in contact with her through the years trying to be the partner in crime she used to be for Suzanne's mother all those years ago. 

"Aunt Jane!" Suzanne called out while walking up to Jane's car. "Welcome back to Lawndale, how was your trip?"

"It all went like I hoped that it would go Suzanne." Jane smiled while hugging her niece "So how are you?" 

"I'm okay, although not really as I would like to be." Suzanne sighed. "My academic scores are top notch but somehow it isn't enough to get my mom's attention."

That was right, Daria and Suzanne had a troubled relationship and not only because of the distance, whenever Suzanne visited her mother she always would return with a feeling of being incomplete. Jane was aware of it from letters she got coming from Trent and from Suzanne herself. Jane looked at her niece in regret; this is something she couldn't do anything about. But it was also a very clear indication that Daria hadn't changed all too much from the girl she used to know in her teen years. Daria always has had difficulty finding her voice and expressing her feelings, even towards her own daughter. 

"I hate her when she acts that way!" Suzanne sighed "But I don't want to hate her..."

"Don't worry Suzanne, I know Daria, she really does care for you." Jane spoke reassuringly "The problem is that you have to dig very deep until you find those feelings."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, welcome back in Lawndale." Suzanne forced a smile; there were better times to mope. "Want me to fill you in on who's who in Lawndale high?"

"Bring them on kiddo." Jane snickered while retrieving her luggage from her car. 

"So that's our new arts teacher..." Two boys were observing Jane's arrival. Norman Thompson and Jason Tyler were not impressed. This forty-something blackhead was the aunt of a brain, no chance that she would become as respected as Ms. Defoe was. They were all too eager to test this new woman.

"So like, now that we know who she is, what's the plan?" Jason asked his best friend.

"Don't worry about that man, you see, my dad used to be a classmate of hers back in the day when he was the school's QB." Norman replied with a mischievous grin. "I can ask him about her and maybe his information will provide us with weak spots or something."

"Good thinking man, the great Kevin Thompson will provide his skills for this."

"Here you go." Suzanne spoke when handing Jane the yearbook. "Most of the kids need nothing more but to have somebody to stare them down to win their trust. There are however a few nuts in the bag that are far harder to crack, Quarterback Norman Thompson for example."

"Thompson, that sounds familiar..." Jane searched her memory "Is he by any chance related to Kevin Thompson, the QB of the team when I was in high school?"

"I don't know for sure about that, he brags about being the son of the legendary Kevin Thompson all the time but given how much he likes to curve the truth to his own vision, we never really believed it." Suzanne tried to make the connection. "That Kevin Thompson what was he like?"

"Smaller than his jersey would make him look, possessive about his steady date but touchy enough to date other girls behind her back, dumb as a pile of cinderblocks and most of all cocky with a capital C." came the reply. "Does this 'son' of his fit any of these descriptions I just gave you?"

"Well, almost. Norman hasn't got the dumb part down, has a cruel streak and a wimpy voice in addition to those traits." Suzanne smiled "He once led the rest of the team into tying the entire marching band of an opposing team together with elastic bandages." 

"Sounds like a perfect match to me." Jane sighed, "No doubts about it."

 "Aunt Jane..." Suzanne began, her voice suddenly sounding very different. Jane looked up in surprise, why the sudden wild mood swing? "What was Mom like when the two of you went to school together?" 

Suzanne, I'm sorry but I don't think that I can..." Jane began but was stopped dead in her tracks when Suzanne grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes with a gaze of pure despair. Eyes that asked only one question, "Why are things this way?" Jane closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay, you win, I'll tell you about the Daria Morgendorffer I used to know, just don't expect me to come up with the solution to the problems the two of you have but if it makes you feel better I will gladly share this otherwise classified information."

"Thank you." Came the whimpered reply. Suzanne, she was devastated, it pained Jane to see her beloved Niece in such a state and knowing that there was nothing she could do. This was something that Suzanne herself had to do, but for now all she could do was to point out the good stuff about Daria.

"That's her over there, that's Jane Lane." Kevin spoke to his son while pointing out the picture of Jane in the old yearbook. "Although my memories about her are vague, mainly because I didn't exactly hung out with her much, I do remember her hanging around with that girl over there, Daria."

"Daria Morgendorffer." Norman read aloud. 'Morgendorffer' what was it about that name that struck him as familiar, furthermore what was it about that face that he knew? "Hey wait a minute, I'll be a green camel if that isn't the mother of that psycho kid, Suzanne Morgendorffer." 

"Suzanne Morgendorffer, that sounds familiar." The voice from his mother spoke from the other room. "Oh, now I know. She is the niece of Quinn Morgendorffer who was one of my best friends and a fellow member of the Fashion club. Quinn told me about Suzanne's problems at home, she might be silent and not very social but she's no psycho."

"Come on mom, don't go defending geeks, you have to call the animal by its name." Norman spoke to his mother while eyeing the picture of Daria, the resemblance was uncanny save for the color of her hair. "But if that Ms. Lane is Suzanne's Aunt then figuring her out will be a breeze."

"Norman, I warn you, I can tell from the tone of your voice that you are up to no good." Norman's mother spoke up strictly. "I have received a lot of complaints from your teachers and you know what's up in store for you if you keep on behaving like that." 

"That's okay mom." Norman replied while walking off. Pfeh, what does she know, new or not all the teachers will bow for Norman Thompson and for replacing "Godmother" Defoe the verdict for Ms. Lane was in, she would get the patented "Thompson treatment" regardless of what mom said. 

"Janie, so good to see you." Trent spoke while hugging his sister when coming home after a long night at the Zone. "I'm sorry for not making it back sooner, it has been crazy at work with the refurbishing and all."

"Don't sweat it bro, I'm just glad that you and Suzanne are doing fine." Jane smiled warmly. "So what's this year's theme in the Zone, last years' was flower power wasn't it?"

"Yeah, this years' theme is the alternative scene in the early nineteen nineties." Trent smiled while breaking the hug. "You should come over in a few days, we're almost finished."

"I'm pretty sure that the theme is one that makes you work extra hard, just to get it right, don't you dad?" Suzanne laughed. "Digging out your old CD's and poster collection certainly brought back fond memories."

"Heh-heh, yeah, you don't know where you're going if you don't know where you've been." Trent chuckled before yawning loudly. "Boy, I'm exhausted, have a good day at school you two, I'll probably stay in bed all day."

"Sleep well dad, and see you tonight." Suzanne smiled before giving her father a kiss and stepping into Jane's Mustang.

When arriving at Lawndale high it was a strangely familiar scene for Jane, although it now had some extra buildings the basic facility still looked the way it looked all those years back.

Students, male and female still crossed the hall ways in an endless stream, the hall ways and corridors still looked like they used to, to Jane it was a trip down memory lane.

"Ah Ms. Lane, please come in. I am Principal Dwight Nelson, pleased to meet you." Principal Nelson smiled while shaking Jane's hand. "Your reputation as an artist and your impressive portfolio did work in your favor to have you to take Ms. Defoe's place." 

"Thank you but let me make it perfectly clear that I do not want to be judged by what I've done so far." Jane spoke firmly while sitting down. "Although I have been at the academy and I have given lectures, standing in front of a class every day of the week is something completely new for me. My Portfolio says nothing about how I will do as a teacher."

"Very well, that makes sense, we all have to start from scratch." Nelson smiled, that was the attitude of someone he could use in his school. "Ms. Defoe and I agreed to watch your first class just to see how you fare. That is if you have no objections to that."

"No problem, this is a school, we are all here to learn." Jane smiled, this was going to be a challenge and she was ready to take it on with both hands.

"And how did it go?" Suzanne asked Jane when she emerged from the principal's office.

"I think I made a good impression." Jane replied with a smile and then she noticed the tomboyish girl standing next her niece. She had dark blonde hair puffy cheeks and a pronounced chin, strangely enough she reminded Jane of one of the teachers she used to have when she herself was a LHS student. "Anyway Suzanne, shouldn't you be introducing me to your friend here?"

"Right, I'm sorry." Suzanne smiled "Maggie, meet my aunt who is going to be our new visual arts teacher, Jane Lane. Aunt Jane, this is Megan O'Neill my best friend in this hellhole which is Lawndale High."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." Maggie spoke while shaking Jane's hand. "Both Ms. Defoe and Suzanne have been talking about you a lot, it's an honor to finally meet you."

"Same here, it's always a pleasure to meet one of the friends of my favorite niece." Jane replied while wondering just what it was about this girl that appeared so familiar and then that last name... "Excuse me but are you in anyway related to a Mr. Timothy O'Neill, a man who used to be an English teacher in Lawndale High?"

"By amazing coincidence, yes Timothy O'Neill is my father. And before you ask Janet O'Neill who you knew as Janet Barch is my mother." Maggie smiled when seeing Jane's facial expression going to one of pure amazement. "I will spill the beans on their relationship later if you don't mind." 

"No, not al all. I'm sure I'll get the opportunity to wring the truth from you at a better occasion." Jane snickered, this was beyond cool and meeting so many kids of people she used to know. "Are there any more kids whose parents are people I used to know myself in school?" The answer came before either one of the girls could speak.

"Nice to meet you, good to see you. Pleased to see that you're so plain, you're gonna do really well I can say because you're related to a brain." A boy, surrounded by some others sang while walking up to them. "So you are the aunt of 'Bluesy Suzy', our new visual arts teacher."

Jane observed the boy addressing her, so this is Norman Thompson, Kevin's son but there was something she didn't expect to see in him: he was Asiatic, clearly combining the almond shaped eyes and golden skin tone of that race with the facial characteristics inherited from his father.

"Aunt Jane let me introduce you to the savior of Lawndale, the hellhound of the strawberry, the protector of the guilty, in short our quarterback: Norman Thompson." Suzanne spoke with the same sarcastically edge that her mother used to claim patent on.

"Spare me your sarcasm brain." Norman retorted. "You better keep your mouth closed or some weird secret might come out regardless of being false or true."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Thompson." Jane spoke with a faked sweet voice. But then curiosity got the better of her, this was Kevin's son no doubt about it but who gave birth to him? Whoever it was, for one thing it couldn't have been the one she figured it was. "Son of the Legendary Quarterback Kevin Thompson and from the head cheerleader of that time?" 

"You mean Brittany Taylor?" Norman then began to smile evilly. "To think that my dad used to date that fat, stingy old broad. No my mom's name is..."

"Okay stop it now!" Maggie growled, insulting such a good woman like Brittany went a little too far. "Brittany is one of the nicest persons I know, I won't let you talk shit about her!"

"Ah so I see that you've met 'Shaggy Maggie' too." Norman spat while directing his attention to her. "You are just like your mother just as big a bitch as she is." 

Uh-oh, this could mean trouble, when looking at the girl Jane could see the fire coming out of her nostrils. This had to stop and right now.

"Mr. Thompson, excuse me but I have another question." Jane spoke while with a motion from her hand she kept Maggie at bay. "In my days as a student there was a place in room 501, one where your father could be found very often."

"Room 501, but that's the detention class." Came the reply. Hooked, lined and sinker. Luckily some things about the infrastructure in Lawndale High hadn't changed in twenty years.

"Exactly, the detention class. I haven't spoken to my fellow teachers yet but I'm pretty sure they'll fill me in about how familiar you are with room 501."

"But wait a minute, you can't get me into detention for no reason at all." Norman frowned. "You've got nothing on me."

"Yup, you're right about that, I've got no reason to send you to detention..." Jane agreed before bringing her face straight in front of Norman's and continuing with a mean smile. "...Yet. But you'd better keep an eye on what you do because some weird reason might come up regardless of being false of true."

"Uh..." 

"I take it that you understood my point." Jane smiled. "Okay then I guess I'll see you later in class. Come on girls let's go."

"Yeah see you later." Norman sneered, never had he been so publicly undressed and in front of his buddies no less. "But at our next encounter I won't be as friendly as I was now. Come on boys, let's go."

"Thank you." Maggie spoke in gratitude to Jane. "Actually Norman isn't such a bad guy but the problem is his mile high ego."

"No problem Maggie." Jane smiled "Jerks like him need a little healthy opposition every now and then to get them back into their place again."

School - Supertramp 

_I can see you in the morning when you go to school_

_Don't forget your books, you know you've got to learn the golden rule,_

_Teacher tells you stop your play and get on with your work_

_And be like Johnnie - too-good, well don't you know he never shirks_

_- He's coming along!_

_After School is over you're playing in the park_

_Don't be out too late; don't let it get too dark_

_They tell you not to hang around and learn what life's about_

_And grow up just like them - won't you let it work it out_

_- And you're full of doubt_

_Don't do this and don't do that_

_What are they trying to do? - Make a good boy of you_

_Do they know where it's at?_

_Don't criticize, they're old and wise_

_Do as they tell you to_

_Don't want the devil to_

_Come out and put your eyes_

_Maybe I'm mistaken expecting you to fight_

_Or maybe I'm just crazy, I don't know wrong from right_

_But while I am still living, I've just got this to say_

_It's always up to you if you want to be that_

_want to see that_

_want to see that way_

_- you're coming along!_

"I am Ms. Jane Lane and from today on I will be your new arts teacher." Jane spoke solemnly to her students who gazed at her with piercing looks, virtually taking her apart in order to find out what this new teacher had to offer. "I am already informed on Ms. Defoe's status and I will make it very clear that that status means nothing to me. Respect has to be earned and not carried over from one teacher to another. And since I know that High school is nothing short of a war-zone, I hereby declare war on you. I know your ways, I know your schemes and techniques and I have what it takes to gain the upper hand over you. So either you battle or you join me.

Suzanne and Maggie smiled at each other; Jane had firmly put her foot down and overcame the first objective but the battle had just begun. The majority of the class had already made up their mind about Jane, intimidation still was one of the best methods of winning respect but there were tougher nuts in the basket.

"Excuse me Ms. Lane." Norman spoke up. "I haven't been paying attention, could you repeat what you said?"

"Sure Mr. Thompson, I'll be glad to do so." Jane replied with a smile while placing her hands on Norman's desk and coming face to face with him. We'll have plenty of time to repeat this in the detention class."

"Err... I mean, no, I was just kidding Ma'am. I all jotted it down, really..." Norman blabbered, this was one chick that wouldn't be as easy to overcome as all of the others. "Oh man, she's good."

"Good, I like men with a sense of humor, just as long as they don't think they can outsmart me." Jane spoke softly while placing her hands on her hips. "Anyway, now that the formalities are over, let's proceed with our lesson. You might have noticed that I have arranged the easels in a circle with a single chair in the middle. Any ideas on what we are gonna do?" 

"Model drawing?" A boy spoke up hopefully. 

"Exactly, model drawing but with a difference." Jane replied while making her way to the center of the circle. "The great artists of yore could place a person on canvas not only by image but by personality as well. The objective is to draw the model the way you see her, not in the way she appears." Jane sat down on the chair and relaxed. "Leonardo Da Vinci once said 'Even if there were only one truth, I could still paint a million different paintings of it.' And that's what I'm after, your personal vision of the person you draw." 

"So like, cut the crap and bring her on already." Norman spoke impatiently "I hope she's some babe or something like that."

"That depends solely on what your vision of me is Mr. Thompson, since I will be the model you have to draw."

"Swimming between sharks and eating them for breakfast." Principal Nelson smiled while he and Ms. Defoe observed how the whole thing unfolded. "I guess that you were right about her, she sure has got her act together."

"Jane always had one of the strongest personalities I ever encountered." Defoe smiled. "She is one of the very few of all the students I had the pleasure of teaching who had this aura of success, she's the only one who is qualified to take my place."

"She's good, she's really good." Norman kept repeating while he joined his buddies at lunch. "I guess we will have to resolve to heavier stuff to even make a chance against her." 

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jason inquired, "The usual I take it?" This brought a cruel smile on Norman's face.

"Hah, today Ms. Lane will be walking home because of some modifications to her car." Norman smiled evilly to his pals. "Paul, do you have your 'utility belt' with you?"

"I never leave my house without it." Came the reply. "She'll have a hard time driving when all the air of her wheels is gone."

"Hey Janie, welcome home." Came Trent's reaction when Jane arrived much later than both he and Suzanne had expected her to arrive. "What happened?"

"Apparently some of my students engaged in extracurricular activities regarding my car." Jane chuckled. "Although I have no evidence to point a finger, I do have my ideas on who might be behind this."

"Norman Thompson." Came Suzanne's reply to the unasked question. "Megan overheard him bragging about it. I'm sorry Aunt Jane, I should have warned you, this is a standard procedure that he employs with any teacher who's a little strict on him."

"Don't sweat it, Suzanne." Jane smiled "I'm just getting warmed up, those boys haven't got the slightest idea with whom they're dealing with." 

 "Speaking of which, Maggie asked if you could come over to her workplace, she wants you to meet somebody." Suzanne smiled triggering her Aunt's curiosity.

"Oh and who would that be?"

Tom's diner  - Suzanne Vega 

_I am sitting in the morning_

_At the diner on the corner_

_I am waiting at the counter_

_For the man to pour the coffee_

_And he fills it only halfway_

_And before I even argue_

_He is looking out the window_

_At somebody coming in_

_'It is always nice to see you'_

_Says the man behind the counter_

_To the woman who has come in_

_She is shaking her umbrella_

_And I look the other way_

_As they are kissing their hellos_

_I'm pretending not to see them_

_Instead I pour the milk_

_I open up the paper_

_There's a story of an actor_

_Who had died while he was drinking_

_It was no one I had heard of_

_And I'm turning to the horoscope_

_And looking for the funnies_

_When I'm feeling someone watching me_

_And so I raise my head_

_There's a woman on the outside_

_Looking inside does she see me?_

_No she does not really see me_

_Cause she sees her own reflection_

_And I'm trying not to notice_

_That she's hitching up her skirt_

_And while she's straightening her stockings_

_Her hair is getting wet_

_Oh, this rain it will continue_

_Through the morning as I'm listening_

_To the bells of the cathedral_

_I am thinking of your voice..._

_And of the midnight picnic_

_Once upon a time_

_Before the rain began..._

_I finish up my coffee it's time to catch the train_

"Could you hurry up with those pizzas, my kids are starving here!" 

"Keep your fat belly on will ya?!" Brittany shouted in reply while delivering the pizzas at the table. "There are more people in this restaurant you know!"

"No freaking way." Jane spoke while observing how her former classmate worked the seams of her nylons. "This is really Brittany Taylor, the bubbly, busty cheerleader with a figure that made boys wear cups to conceal what got 'up' when she walked by?"

Here she was, Brittany Taylor her golden hair already getting bleaker, her size doubled and her eyes clouded from so many frustrations and anger towards rowdy customers, her squeaky voice being replaced with a raw sneer. Brittany was not even a shadow of her former self.

"It's a sad tale of misfortune and meeting the wrong guys." Maggie sighed. "She doesn't know that you are in town but I arranged it that you can speak with her when her shift is done."

"Although the way you see her now would suggest otherwise, Brittany is a very kind woman." Suzanne spoke softly  "She loves to listen to people and is always there to give some advice when it's needed."

This was so sad, back in the day she and Daria would always laugh at the prospect of Kevin and Brittany going nowhere with their lives and now that she actually saw Brittany in such a situation she felt guilty of doing so. Here was Brittany, married with a bum, working as hard as she possibly could, frustrations transforming her into the stingy old broad Norman said she was.

"Hello Brittany." Jane carefully spoke while Brittany walked out of the stall. "It's been a while."

"Do I know you?" Brittany looked curiously at this woman dressed in a scarlet blazer, black skirt and having her long black hair in a ponytail, who was she and how did she know her.

"Well let's just say that you knew me from high school." Jane smirked while bringing out an old picture. Slowly the clouds in Brittany's eyes started to fade and Jane could've sworn to see a glimpse of the bubbly cheerleader that Brittany used to be.

"Jane, oh my, that's indeed a long time ago." Brittany smiled while clasping her hands together. "I guess our graduation was the last time wasn't it?"

"I've come a long way since then and from what I see so have you." Jane smiled sadly, Brittany nodding in agreement.

"Let's talk about that later but first tell me what brings you to Lawndale?"

"Okay Norman, what did you do to the new teacher?" Norman's mother growled "Don't try to lie to me, I know you well enough to know what you did something to her."

"Humph, yeah, she needed a lesson herself about who's really in charge." And so me and some buddies of mine engaged in an extracurricular activity involving her car."

"Oh if only your father were here..." Norman's mother groaned. "Anyway, I'm going over to her house for a parent teacher meeting and I will take the opportunity to apologize for your actions."

"What are you saying?" Norman looked in amazement at his mother, why on earth should she do that? "You're gonna give me away when you do that."

"Be glad that I don't turn you in with the police instead." Came the reply before his mother closed the door and proceeded to get inside her car and driving off.

The Lane household wasn't a far drive and Norman's mother was there in a jiffy. When ringing the doorbell, Suzanne greeted her. Knowing what she was coming for and called her Aunt.

Tiffany knew Suzanne from seeing her when she was over with her Aunt Quinn who babysat for her when Suzanne's father went to conventions, Suzanne always was a quiet little girl who according to Quinn took after her mother very much. Tiffany guessed that Suzanne was ashamed about her parents' behavior that she had to grow up between them instead of together with them.

Poor girl, Norman could learn a thing or two from her in the sense that she knew that the world doesn't turn for just her, if she wanted something she had to work for it and she had been doing so all her life. Norman definitely should take an example of that.

When Jane arrived at the door she was greeted by the sight of an Asian woman who had a really airy aura around her, Jane suddenly got the feeling of knowing this woman but couldn't put her finger on exactly from what. 

"Ms. Lane?" The woman spoke up in a voice sounding like the humming of a bumblebee. "I'm Tiffany Thompson, Norman Thompson's mother. I'm here for the parent-teacher meeting regarding my son."

"Tiffany, as in Tiffany Blum-Deckler, the fashion club color tracker?" Jane asked in full surprise causing Tiffany to blush. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that you're the last person I expected to hook up with Kevin."

"Don't worry, you're far from being the only one who's surprised at it happening." Tiffany smiled shyly.

In fact; she herself could hardly believe it, it had been just after she became a senior at Lawndale high that the events leading to her hooking up with Kevin happened. What happened before was a black hole in her memory, Quinn and the others told her that she was hit by Kevin's car when he was waving at some girls and didn't pay attention to the road ahead. All she remembered was waking up in a hospital and having no recounts of who she was and how she ended up there. But every day this handsome guy kept coming over asking about her condition and how sorry he was for running her over. Kevin had been there everyday doing his best to help her out with everything until the doctors would have to remove him from her room after the visitor's hours were gone.

Mom and Dad frequently asked her if she didn't want them to ask the doctors to ban Kevin from the hospital because of him bothering her so much. But she didn't see him as a bother at all, Kevin's sincere worry about her safety and his remorse was actually really cute traits. And with each day he came by she liked him more and more.

Sandi, Stacy and Quinn told her more about her past but were also shocked to learn that she developed a liking for Kevin. Sandi in Particular was very against it and said that she should get her act together; she wasn't behaving like the Tiffany she knew all those years. Stacey also told her that her old self used to speak very slow and needed to be told something several times before she got it. Stacey and Quinn were pleased how this new Tiffany turned out, apparently her accident was a blessing.

When she was fit enough to once again attend school she quickly met up with Kevin again who guided her through the building and made sure to sit next to her in every class they had together, concerned about her safety. From Quinn she learned that Kevin's behavior was very out of character for him, because he was known for being a bragger and a lady-killer but nothing of that ever surfaced when he was with her, which was almost 24/7 anyway. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was changed beyond recognition by the accident.

Studying in teams of two always lightened the load and studying they did, her friends, Sandi in particular, were very surprised how fast she went though the stuff that Mr. O'Neill, Ms. Barch and Mr. DeMartino gave their classes. And on one day in study hall Kevin asked her to come over and help him with his homework. 

Kevin's room was full of football memorabilia and his father fitted the exact description that Quinn gave her on how Kevin used to be. Douglas Thompson was against it, his son should be in the NFL and not hanging around with brains, they'd only distract him from reaching that goal. Luckily Charlene was a whole lot nicer, she kept her husband at bay and let her help Kevin with his homework saying that she was a huge improvement over Brittany. 

It was during one of those homework sessions that Kevin broke the last remaining ice. He brought out a little box and with a big blush and a goofy grin on his face admitted his feelings for her. He always heard people like Mr. DeMartino say that he would never go beyond working as a pump boy in a petrol station, working with her at least took him away from that fate a little further. The box contained a ring, he proposed and she agreed.

Her friends declared her crazy for marrying so early in her life but if there was one thing in life she was sure about, then this was it. Kevin decided not to go to college but instead to have a job to support his newly wedded wife and to make sure that they came short of nothing.

Having Norman was the completion of their family, Kevin was a dedicated father but he also began to take after his own father into coaching their son to pick up football. Not in the extend that Douglas did but still...

How would life have turned out if the accident hadn't take place, she would never know but she seriously doubted that it would have been this good.

"It's a long story and I don't want to bother you." Tiffany smiled "The thing is that I can't remember you at all. I know from what people told me that I never really got to know you prior to losing my memory but Quinn told me that you were the best friend of her older sister Daria."

"Yes, that's true, thank you for making time free to come over." Jane smiled while letting Tiffany in. "Please come on in."

"Would you like a cup of coffee Mrs. Thompson?" Suzanne asked when Tiffany walked in along with Aunt Jane.

"Why thank you Suzanne, that's really nice of you." Came the affirmative reply. After Suzanne walked off Tiffany couldn't help but to notice how different Suzanne looked from her family. "Your niece doesn't really look like she's from the Lane family at all."

"Nope, Suzanne takes after her mother, only the hair color and a slightly more proportioned body reflects the Lane influence." Jane smiled "Suzanne is so much like Daria it's almost creepy but the main difference between the two is their outlook on life. Suzanne has been through a very troubled youth but always had this thing of 'It will get better one day' and that's what kept her going."

"Norman can learn a thing or two from her in that department." Tiffany sighed. "I know it's the age and the frustrations of being a teenager that causes him to behave like this but I'm afraid that he might end up in jail someday if he isn't careful of what he's doing."

"Don't worry too much about that Tiffany." Jane chuckled wryly. "Take it from somebody who has lived with bikers, weirdoes and dysfunctional artists and has been able to stay afoot and earn their respect. Norman is small fry, all talk but no real guts, he'll be okay."

"I think that I begin to see why Ms. DeFoe was so gung-ho about having you as her replacement." Tiffany smiled. "Although I should be offended by your remarks about my son, it's perfectly clear to me that you definitely have what it takes to make it." 

The sound of the telephone ringing broke the conversation, Suzanne was heard picking it up and speaking while delivering the cups of coffee. "Aunt Jane, that was Dad, he said that he needs my help over in the Zone, can you watch the house while I'm away?"

"Of course I can Suzie. Go ahead and do your stuff girl." Came the reply. "Make sure you have your keys with you because I do lock the doors and windows when I go to sleep."

"As if I ever would forget those." Suzanne laughed before hugging her Aunt and walking out. "Bye Mrs. Thompson, see you later Aunt Jane." As she watched how Suzanne left the house Tiffany couldn't help but to admire the way Jane and her niece behaved around each other, there was this really warm family-style affection between them. Quinn once told her that Suzanne found a mother figure in Jane and this small moment proved that without a doubt.

 "Suzanne, if could bear children then I'd love to have a baby girl just like her." Jane sighed with a sad smile. "But I guess that this is the closest I'll ever get." What was up with that, what did Jane mean? Tiffany's curiosity was stirring and she just had to ask. 

"Excuse me for asking but what kept you from meeting a guy and having kids if you say that you wanted to have them in the first place?" Tiffany carefully managed to bring out. Jane turned around and faced her with a face filled with sadness and slowly took off her jacket, revealing a tattoo on her right upper arm.

Serena Lane

"That's the name my daughter would have gotten if that pregnancy hadn't gone astray..." Jane couldn't continue, even remembering that miscarriage, the cesarean and her losing her fertility because of that was too painful even if it happened such a long time ago. Jane felt like losing her womanhood because of it, not being able to bear children and not even to have periods anymore was devastating. "...To think that I would actually miss having menstruation."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Tiffany sighed.

"Hey don't worry." Jane smiled sadly "Life goes on and thanks to Suzanne I know how much joy a child can bring in one's life, even if she isn't mine."

"Serena, that's a really pretty name, doesn't Quinn have a daughter called Serena though?" Tiffany asked

"Yup, when Quinn and Bruce learned of what had happened they decided to name their firstborn after Serena if that baby would turn out to be a girl, I'm very grateful that they did."

"I can imagine so." Tiffany smiled. " I'm sorry but I really have to go now, my Husband will be home any minute now." 

"Let me help you out." Jane offered when Tiffany got up. As the two women were saying their goodbyes they were watched from a nearby car. Norman growled, so this is how things were?

Sissyneck - Beck 

_I don't need no wheels_

_I don't need no gasoline_

_'Cause the wind that is blowing_

_Is blowing like a smoke machine_

_If I said to you_

_That I was looking for a place to get to_

_'Cause my neck is broken_

_And my pants ain't getting no bigger_

_I got a stolen wife_

_And a rhinestone life_

_And some good ol' boys_

_I'm writing my will_

_On a three dollar bill_

_In the evening time_

_All my friends_

_Tell me something is getting together_

_I got a beard that would disappear_

_If I'm dressed in leather_

_Now let me tell you about my baby_

_She was born in Arizona_

_Sitting in the jailhouse_

_Trying to learn some good manners_

_I got a stolen wife_

_And a rhinestone life_

_And some good ol' boys_

_I'm writing my will_

_On a three dollar bill_

_In the evening time_

_Matchsticks strike_

_When I'm riding my bike to the depot_

_'Cause everybody knows my name_

_At the recreation center_

_If I could only find a nickel_

_I would pay myself off tonight_

_'Cause nobody knows_

_When he good times have passed out cold_

_I got a stolen wife_

_And a rhinestone life_

_And some good ol' boys_

_I'm writing my will_

_On a three dollar bill_

_In the evening time_

_I got a stolen wife_

_And a rhinestone life_

_And some good ol' boys_

_I'm writing my will_

_On a three dollar bill_

In the evening time 

_Don't talk to me_

_If you're looking for somebody to cry on_

_Don't talk to me_

_If you're looking for somebody to cry on_

_Ahhhowwww!!_

Trent took pride into being the manager of the Zone, he also had to thank Daria for helping him buy the place and to make it run like it used to all those years ago. Daria's failed marriage with Tom Sloane left her with a huge amount of money and as a gesture of friendship to the father of her daughter had donated some of it to him so he could buy the place and renovate it.

Trent also took pride into having his little girl to help out too; Suzanne was a hard working girl and was fun to have around during rehearsals.

Suzanne loved to visit the working place of her father, it gave her a way to get in a crowd and to observe others. Her father had started a band again called "Emit Remmus" which was "Summer Time" spelled backwards. Suzanne clearly understood the symbolism of that title: it was referring to bye-gone days and to her own childhood.

Dad and Aunt Quinn took turns into looking after her when she wasn't with mom in Los Angeles. Tom Sloane did his best to be substitute father but something in his gestures told Suzanne that he didn't really like her being around; Tom probably was reminded of whom her real father was every time she came over. Things got a bit better when Aunt Quinn moved to LA too. This way she could escape the pending eruption that was likely to take place between her mom and Tom.

A bit of fresh air came when Dad took her to see his youngest sister Janie who lived in Dry Groom Nevada not too far from Las Vegas. Jane Lane was the coolest woman Suzanne could remember meeting, her artworks and her gallery were nothing short of paradise for a ten-year-old girl. Jane taught her how to express her feelings by putting it on canvas. And how a "Canvas" didn't need to be a sheet of cloth on a wooden frame. With the help of some of the other people who lived in the base, an old T38 Jet trainer aircraft was hoisted inside an empty part of Aunt Jane's gallery and Suzanne was given the means and the paint to decorate it.

Having been given a jet airplane as a gift, how many ten-year-olds can claim that without lying? Suzanne knew that she probably would never actually fly it but being able to sit in the cockpit and dream about doing so was enough. Every summer she and Dad would visit Aunt Jane and every time another part of the plane would be painted, Suzanne kept a close record on when she painted what. It always pained Suzanne when she had to return to Lawndale but always kept close contact with Aunt Jane.

But on one day Suzanne found the spot where the plane had stood vacant: the plane was gone. Scrapped along with the other T38's. That was without a doubt one of the saddest days of Suzanne's life but Aunt Jane reassured her that things weren't as bad as they might seem, that remark alone had Suzanne thinking about what really was going on.

From her tenth to her sixteenth, Suzanne and her Aunt mailed each other about daily life and small troubles and visiting each other on a healthy basis. That went on until just a few weeks back when Ms. Defoe announced her resignation. Suzanne was delighted to learn that her successor would be none other than her dear Aunt Jane.

Jane Lane, the mother figure she had missed in her life but she knew that something in her being longed to the real person who could rightfully claim her as her daughter. How did she really relate to the woman bearing the name of Daria Morgendorffer? For one thing; She looked like her, Mom clearly was the dominant factor in the looks department. Although, according to Aunt Quinn, Suzanne definitely was more feminine in appearance. When shown a picture of a Teenage Daria in her swimsuit it was clear what Aunt Quinn meant; Suzanne had pleasing proportions; a bigger bust and a slimmer waste than her mom had at her age. One of the boys in school once remarked that he'd date her if she would wear a paper bag over her head.

According to both Aunt Jane and Dad, Suzanne also resembled her mother's manners and she also inherited her sharp wit and dry sarcasm. Aunt Jane once called her "A mini-me of Daria" Suzanne shook her head at that remark, not really sure of being praised or offended. Okay, she knew from all of their descriptions she and her mother were alike but in what context? Daria was cold and unforgiving something that Suzanne hated. But was that all real or just a mask was there someone she could relate to underneath that cold iron mask her mother wore and furthermore: why was her mother so cold towards her?

"Ketchup" – Emit Remmus 

_"On a stage made out of card board, _

_Are you kicking the plants made of plastic of some sort._

_You're not really upset but are acting it out very nice,_

_While looking at me with your Bette Davis eyes._

_Sometimes it seems like I don't know you all,_

_Because your true self has become very small._

_When you feel like it, you just play dumb,_

_Changing your appearance just like a Chameleon._

_Ketchup_

_No reason to panic, there is no blood _

_Its just Ketchup_

_No you won't fool me again._

_Darling, you should be in the movies_

_But only as they're shot indoors._

_Your stream of tears is endless beyond believe,_

_But you're too cold for sincere grief._

_At night in your slumber you finally cease your play._

_And remain the girl that will always gonna get her way._

_Ketchup_

_No reason to panic, there is no blood _

_Its just Ketchup_

_No you won't fool me again._

_Darling you should be in the movies_

_But only as they're shot indoors."_

Of all the songs her Dad wrote "Ketchup" always had been Suzanne's favorite, mostly because she understood the symbolism in it; it was about her mom. Dad was one of the few people who could look beyond the facade that Mom put up, and that line that says, "At night in your slumber you finally cease your play. And remain the girl that will always gonna get her way." Was it a message that underneath that mask could be a likable person hiding from view?

It was just so saddening that Dad and Aunt Jane wouldn't fully reveal Daria Morgendorffer's true face, not as if they wouldn't want to but even they knew that there are some things that She had to find out herself.

"Hey there young lady." A voice spoke up breaking Suzanne's thoughts. "Could you tell me where the manager of this place is?" A guy in his late fifties with a guitar case in his hand smiled friendly at her. "I'm Dave Grohl, I'll be playing tonight's gig."

"Suzanne Morgendorffer, I'm the daughter of the manager, come right along." Suzanne smiled while shaking the former celebrity's hand.  "Thanks to my dad's record collection I know of your music Mr. Grohl, it's a real honor meeting you."

"Thank you, it's always good to know that I still have fans." Grohl smiled before spotting Trent. "HEY THERE TRENT!"

"Well if it isn't my former employer!" Trent laughed while walking over and doing a high five with Grohl "How many years has it been since I roadied for the Foo fighters?"

"Apparently long enough for you to raise a daughter." Grohl laughed "The others will be here soon, what would you say if we warm up the stage a bit by Jamming?"

"You're on!"

The Foo Fighters would open the new season in the Zone, dedicated to the alternative scene in the early nineties. Suzanne rubbed her hands in anticipation; this was going to be a great night.

Norman watched how the people were lining up to enter the Zone or rather "The Geek music bar" as he referred to it. All the brains and weirdoes visited the Zone while all the popular kids and Jocks went to his father's place. Together with Paul and Jason he cooked up a plan to fence in all those geeks. Suddenly he spotted a familiar Ford Mustang, apparently Ms. Lane would attend the new season's opening of The Zone too, and this was going to be a great night.

The mood in the Zone was the best that it could ever get in. Emit Remmus warmed the crowd with renditions of classic nineties songs of the Smashing Pumpkins, Nirvana, Pearl Jam and Sonic youth.  For one evening abandoning Trent's "No covers" policy.

"Hey there Guys." Jane spoke while walking up to her niece and Maggie. " Enjoying yourselves?"

" Aunt Jane, we sure are." Suzanne smiled " So far this has been a great evening and once the foo fighters enter the stage it will be getting even better, I can tell because I saw their sound check."

"You lucky Bitch!" Maggie laughed while Emit Remmus finished their set with a rendition of the Breeders' "Cannonball" 

"Thank you very much!" Trent spoke to the audience while handing Suzanne his guitar and the rest of the band left the stage. "So far so good, so what? I know you came to have some fun, am I wrong?" The crowd responded with a loud "NOOOO" causing Trent to laugh. "Well then, are you ready for more?" The audience began to chant in reply. "Okay then, you wanted them, here they are, THE FOO FIGHTERS!"

With a loud roar of the audience Dave and his men walked on stage and launched into "I'll stick around" the audience going wild from the first riff.

"It sounds like they are having a good time in there" Jason spoke to Norman while they slowly made their way in through one of the windows of the men's room. "I hope nobody spots us." 

"Don't worry, Paul will make sure that nobody comes around this way." Norman smiled in mischief "And besides, the music is so loud that nobody will notice us."  Just then the door opened and some guys walked in.

"Hey look at that, if that isn't the QB."  One of them laughed hysterically.

"Strange place for you to score a touchdown isn't it?" another joined in.

"Hey where the fun is so am I." Norman smiled. "Come on Jason, let's go check out the band." 

"Man, that was a close call." Jason hissed when he and Norman made their way from the men's room. " I hope we don't run into more guys we know."

"Shhh. Don't say things like that, that's defying the gods." Norman jokingly poked Jason in his arm. "The place is packed, we will have to get to the side of the stage so we can get through to the power supply of this dump."

"Paul will have barricaded the doors as we speak." Jason laughed.  "We can take the backdoor and be home free."

"Let's put on our masks, just for good measure, somebody might catch us." Norman spoke to his friend while retrieving a rubber Halloween mask from his jacket and handing one to Jason as well. 

_"Yeah, I'm looking to sky to save me,_

_Looking for a sign of life._

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright._

_I'm looking for a complication,_

_Looking 'cause I'm tired of tryin'_

_Make my way back home and learn to fly."_

"Learn to fly certainly is one of my favorite songs." Suzanne laughed while Grohl sang the song with the audience singing along with him. As the song neared its final drummer Taylor Hawkins made drinking Motions at Suzanne. "Ah I take it that the guys are thirsty. Hold on guys, your drinks are coming up."

Yes, tonight surely was a great night, Suzanne felt as if nothing could spoil it. Now to go to the back and to bring out the gallon bottles of mineral water for the guys in the band. 

"Here we are." A voice barely audible over the band's noise caught Suzanne's attention. Who was back there?

"Those geeks never know what hit them." Another voice spoke, Suzanne slowly closed in on the sound, hiding herself from view behind one of the flight cases of the band she saw two masked boys at the electric switch board, one of them opened the backdoor before cutting the lever off with the bolt cutter that was meant shorten cables. Her Dad always had it around. Using a trashcan to hold the backdoor open the boys shifted their attention to the switchboard again, grabbing the main power switch and giving each other a thumb up. 

"NO!" Suzanne shouted as she realized what the boys were up to. The boys turned around and faced her.

"Dammit, we're busted!" Norman shouted while letting go of the switch. Jason Jumped up and slapped Suzanne in her face making her loose balance and falling backwards, loosing her glasses in the process.

"No my glasses!" Suzanne reached in to the abyss trying to find them. 

CRUNCH 

The sound of shattering glass brought forth the fate of her glasses as one of the boys crushed them under his feet before slapping her in the face once again silencing her.

"The switch, do it NOW!"

BLINK

The sudden darkness and the drop of volume was a really unpleasant surprise. Suzanne vaguely saw the boys run off and closing the door they just sabotaged, there was no way out.

As in a surreal nightmare the shrieks of terrified people began to emerge, the cacophony of people running all over the place and bumping into her and the pain of being slapped began to swirl in Suzanne's head with a loud moan she collapsed.

"Suzanne, are you okay?" The voice of her father spoke waking her up again. As Suzanne opened her eyes she saw the relieved face of her father. "Thank goodness, you had me worried there."

"What happened?" Suzanne tried to recall it all. "Taylor made it known that I should get some drinks for the band and then I saw those boys with a bolt cutter."

"So that's what happened." Another voice spoke up, Suzanne looked up at the person speaking it was Kevin Thompson. "We have an alarm system warning all clubs and bars if something goes wrong." He clarified. "We got word of a power cut at the zone and when we got there we found that the doors had been barricaded."

"Yes they cut the levers off, I saw them doing so, they then reached for the switch board and tried to kill the energy off, I tried to stop them but one of them smacked me down and crushed my glasses."

"I'm sorry about this Dave." Trent spoke to Grohl who had joined them.

"It's okay, back in the day when I was in Nirvana I experienced similar things." Dave shrugged.

"Suzanne. I heard from some of the boys that my son was there. And others saw him driving away from the facility after the power was cut." Kevin spoke seriously "Be honest, was he in some way involved in this?"

Suzanne flinched, as she slowly remembered the seconds she saw the faces of the guys who cut the power. She then brought up her face.  And shook her head.

"I really can't tell. They wore masks and I really couldn't see them clearly enough to recognize any other charicharistics from how they looked and the noise of the band made it impossible to recognize their voices but before they shattered my glasses I did see that they wore football jerseys."

Ramshackle - Beck 

_You've been so long_

_Your blind eyes are gone_

_Your old bones are on their own_

_So take off your coat_

_Put a song in your throat_

_Let the dead-beats pound all around_

_We will go_

_Nowhere we know_

_We don't have to talk at all_

_Hand me downs_

_Flypaper towns_

_Stuck together_

_One and all_

_The bargains you drive_

_Buckets and bags_

_And all your belongings_

_Your train's in the sand_

_Ramshackle land_

_Let the rats watch the races_

_We will go_

_Nowhere we know_

_'Til we find our one and all_

_Hand me downs_

_Flypaper towns_

_Stuck together_

_One and all_

_Praises get spent_

_Your trick face is bent_

_Pigsties and prizes_

_'Cause there's no kind of wealth_

_You're suiting yourself_

_You leave yourself behind_

_We will go_

_Nowhere we know_

_'Til we find our one and all_

_Your hand me downs_

_Flypaper towns_

_Stuck together_

One and all 

"Whoa, what a killer gag!" Jason laughed at seeing the footage from the local TVstation. "I can just imagine those terror struck faces when the lights went out and there was no way out."

"Hey, you know me, where the fun is, there's me." Norman boasted, he was the hero of the day, as he should be.

"Norman Thompson, your mother and I have to speak to you." Kevin's voice thundered through the lunch hall as he and Tiffany came walking up, making everybody turn around to see what was up.

"Hey mom, hey dad, what's up?" Norman spoke nonchalantly while facing his parents. "Me and Jason were just talking about the party last night and.…"

"And how you locked in all the visitors of the zone and cutting off the electricity." Kevin growled. "Don't try to deny this son, you being the quarterback has worked against you, people saw you inside the zone and saw you running away from the scene just seconds after the lights went out."

"So, they saw me there, big deal. A Party needs to be crashed, I wasn't involved in the ruining of it, I came there to have a good time and frankly I did." Norman shrugged, what did dad know anyway?

"Don't think that this is over son. And don't think we will let you off with a warning next time." Kevin huffed before he and Tiffany walked off.

"Hey, look at that. Norman got his tail whooped and by his father no less!" A voice spoke from the background, followed by the sound of some people giggling. Norman shrugged it off but it soon became worse.

"My heart belongs to daddy, tra-la-la-la-laa."

"Nothing beats parental judgment don't you agree?"

"OKAY EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Norman roared, a man could only bear so much and this went way beyond the limit. "IF YOU DON'T QUIT IT I'LL..."

"You'll do what, let your parents loose on us?" a voice in the crowd shouted, prompting a true explosion of laughter of everyone teachers included, in the lunchroom.

Norman roared in anger. But the sheer volume of the laughter increasing by the second muffled his tirades. Never in his whole life had he been so publicly humiliated, somebody was gonna pay for this and pay dearly!

With a loud huff, Norman got up and marched off.

"Hey Norman, better hurry or you won't be able to catch up with your parents!"

When was it that his face began to fall? Answer: when Ms Defoe resigned and Ms. Lane came into view. When was it that his parents turned against him? Answer: when mom went to the parent-teacher meeting with Ms. Lane, making it possible for Ms. Lane to express her influence on them. Conclusive question: who was gonna pay for all this?

Ms. Jane Lane

"There, that ought to do it." Suzanne spoke after finishing helping Aunt Jane to set up the class for tomorrow's lesson. "I guess this sums it all up Aunt Jane, we did it all."

"Righto, why don't you and Maggie go ahead and pick your stuff from your lockers, I have some bookwork to do." Jane replied while opening the drawer of her desk. "I'll be waiting for the two of you in here so I can drive you home."

"Will do Aunt Jane." Suzanne replied while walking off.

Perfect, "Bluesy Suzy" always was the last person to leave the classroom, which meant that Ms. Lane was alone. With silent but stern passes Norman made his way towards the door.

"Hello Ms. Lane." Jane looked up after hearing the voice of the one addressing her.

"Mr. Thompson, how unexpected, what can I do for you?" Jane asked nonchalantly while continuing to pack her case and readying herself for departure.

"Well you can drop dead, or fall victim to some strange virus or you can be eaten alive by piranhas, to name but a few things you can do for me." Norman laughed sinister. "But what I really came here for is to make it quite clear to you that I don't accept this anymore."

"Excuse me?" Came Jane's reaction in the best Daria impression she could bring up. This boy was out for blood, that much was clear. Jane was in no mood to fight so shrugging him off with dry wit was for now the best option.

"Need I remind you Ms. Lane?"  Norman growled. "You have been on my back way too long, undermining my status and defying my pride. But the last draw was turning my parents against me. A thing I will never forgive you."

"Well then Mr. Thompson, what are you going to do..." Jane began while turning around to face the boy and got the reply before she even got to finish her question.

BOOM! 

Losing her balance after the blow that had caught her completely by surprise, Jane toppled backwards and fell down, a sharp pain coming from the center of her face.

Norman looked a little unsure at the scene; his right hand was still in a fist and lying at his feet was the motionless body of Ms. Lane, a one-punch knock out. It was as if something inside him took over during that second in which he knocked her down. He knocked her down, he really knocked her down, and he finally got the vengeance so long overdue. Norman could almost shout in jubilee. 

"There, I hope you finally understand what the price is for messing with Norman Thompson!" Norman laughed before spitting at Jane and storming away. By the time they would find her he would be long gone and she probably wouldn't remember who knocked her down in the first place.

"...I still say that my dad was right about those things all along." Maggie spoke while she and Suzanne made their way to the art class. "Anyway, let's get your Aunt and get away, shall we?"

"Most certainly." Suzanne replied while opening the door of the classroom. "Aunt Jane, are you ready in here... OH NO!"

"What, what, what?" Maggie asked while walking in and then she saw what Suzanne had seen just a few seconds before. There was Jane, lying on her back on the floor, her face white as a sheet and blood oozing from her nose. 

"Maggie, go get the nurse, quickly!" Suzanne shouted while scanning her aunt's motionless body. Whew she was still breathing, she was just knocked out but who could have done such a thing? "Please hurry!"

"You've got it." Maggie replied while speeding off.

"Hey there Norman." Jason greeted his friend when he walked up. "What's up?"

"Nothing important really, just taking care of business." Norman replied while doing a high five. "Anyway I heard that Liz is having a party tonight, wanna crash it?"

"Why not... WHOAH!" Jason shouted when Maggie crashed into him. "You idiot, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry about that guys." Maggie sputtered while getting up again. "Somebody has punched Ms. Lane in the face pretty hard and she needs help. Nurse Wormwood!" Maggie called out while running off but tripping and falling.

"Seems like that nurse will be treating somebody else too." Jason laughed, "About Ms. Lane having her lights put out, did you do so?"

"Hey you know me, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Norman laughed before the two of them made their way out. Never paying attention to the girl still lying on the floor. Maggie looked bewildered; Norman was the one who did this to Suzanne's aunt?

That couldn't be true, sure Norman had a big mouth and bad manners but in his heart he wasn't such a bad person why on earth would he do such a thing? No time to think about that Maggie told herself while getting up again and dashing off.

"Ah. Aaagh..." came the moans as the disinfectant fluid made its way onto Jane's nose. The sharp pain made her regain consciousness. "Unggg.. oonggg..."

"Please stay still Ms. Lane, I know it hurts but you have to hang in there." A voice spoke up. Jane slowly opened her eyes and tried to take in the surroundings. Cool fresh air from an open window send goose bumps over her skin, an indication that they had taken off her jacket, probably to check her heart. Jane blinked a few times; her eyes still didn't respond like they should, probably because of the pain in her nose area, breathing through her nose was for some reason impossible.

"Aunt Jane?" a voice made itself audible through the swirling chaos of images that danced in front of her eyes. "Aunt Jane, are you alright?" Jane turned her head towards the origin of the sound and focused, slowly the outlines of an all to familiar face began to appear. Jane gave an affirmative nod to her niece. After that first clear image, the rest-followed suit, Maggie, the school nurse, Trent, the Principal and a few others were with her and she was still on the floor of her classroom.

"Gg... gwahd... whud... ghap'nd?" Jane managed to bring out asking what happened.

"You were punched in the face." Came the reply from the nurse. "And the one who punched you did so with all his might, your nose is shattered, it will take a great deal of time before it's healed properly."

"Does she need more medical treatment?" Trent asked while slowly helping Jane to sit up straight, The Nurse nodded slowly.

"Your sister needs to see a doctor to keep her from getting infections." Came the sober reply. "A broken nose usually is no big deal but in this case she should be checked out in the hospital just to be sure."

"The ambulance has already been called Mr. Lane, it should be here any minute." The Principal added while laying his hand on Trent's shoulder. "She'll be fine, don't worry."

"Gnorham..." Jane muttered.

"What's that Ms. Lane?" The nurse asked.

"Ghhuh gherson gwho ghid ghis gho mee..." Jane tried to speak and clearly as she could. "Ghnornahm Ghombson, Ghnorham Ghombsohnnn..."

"Wait a minute are you trying to tell us who did this to you?" Trent asked Jane who began to feel limp again, probably succumbing to the pain once more. "Jane, this is important, who was it that attacked you?"

"Ghombson, Ghnohan Ghombsohn..." Jane muttered before surrendering to the comfortable numbness once again. "Nnnohhrmahnn..."

"Graham, or Fuhrman, that's what I can make of it." Trent sighed while laying Jane down again. "Any boys in your school who have a name that resembles that?"

"No Mr. Lane, your sister tried to say 'Norman Thompson'." Maggie sobbed. "I overheard him when he was speaking about how he took matters in his own hand when I told him and Jason Tyler that she was knocked down."

"Are you really sure Megan?" The principal asked, getting an affirmative nod from Maggie in reply. "Well I guess that this is the day ladies and gentlemen, Thompson has gone too far and we have to take required action." The principal spoke darkly with the other teachers nodding in agreement. "I'll go call Thompson's parents." 

 **Hooligan – Kiss**

My granny, she said I was a hooligan   
Runnin' 'round like a fool again   
I went down to the candy store   
If I had a nickel I'd buy some more   
And I'm oh so sad, yeah, oh so bad   
So sad, but it's true   
Baby, what can I do   
  
My mama, she said I was a black sheep   
My baby. she said I was a creep   
And I'm oh so sad, oh so bad   
So sad, but it's true   
Baby, what can I do   
  
I got a '35 Chevy on a '55 frame   
Can't even spell my name   
Dropped out of school when I was 22   
What can I do to satisfy you   
  
I'm a hooligan   
Won't go to school again   
I'm a hooligan   
Won't go to school again, won't go, no   
  
I got a '35 Chevy on a '55 frame   
Can't even spell my name   
Dropped out of school when I was 22   
What can I do to satisfy you   
  
I'm a hooligan, yeah   
Won't go to school again   
I mean you know how cool I am   
I'm a hooligan, I am a hooligan   
Won't go to school again, won't go, no   
  
I'm a hooligan   
I mean like I'm so bad   
Won't go to school again, yeah, ha, ha   
I'm a hooligan   
And like every chick in town loves me   
Won't go to school again, won't go, no   
Nobody's gonna pull me down

"Ah, that really did it for me." Norman smiled while entering his room and slumped onto his bed, it took a long time but now that bitch finally would understand that the school was once again his and his alone.

"Good afternoon Norman." Kevin spoke darkly when walking into his son's room. "Care to explain something to me?"

"Sure dad, what do you want to know?" Norman replied relaxed, unaware of the mood that his father was in. 

"Yesterday I got a call on my work from your school." At hearing this Norman's eyes shot open and when he turned to wards his father he fully became aware of what was going on. "It seems to be that you broke the nose of your visual arts teacher. What I want to know from you is WHY."

"Simple, because she deserved it." Norman replied, his mood completely ruined. "She was always on my back, everything I did was wrong and she even enlisted you and Mom to go against me too."

"Really, that's not the way I see it. It was YOU who had been on her back all the time." Kevin stomped his foot down on the floor making Norman bolt up. "DO NOT IGNORE ME SON!" Kevin roared. "Come down with me now!"

"I don't buy it dad." Norman growled while following his father downstairs to the living room. "You and mom are playing favors with her just because you both knew her in your teens."

"That's not the point here." Kevin sneered. "Me and your mother have been doing our best to raise you properly and to give you the best future we possibly can."

"Yes, I know that and you've done a stellar job at that so far." Norman shrugged, he knew the routine, a shouting match, he would run off to his room and tomorrow everything would be fine again.

"Well you are making it harder for us with each one of your antics young man." Kevin growled. "The school has expelled you."

"SAY WHAT?" Norman couldn't believe it, him, the star QB, the face of the team, the son of the Legendary QB Kevin Thompson was expelled from school? "They can't do that, they'll be nowhere without me and besides they can't throw me out because of one thing."

"Apparently they not only can but already did so." Tiffany joined in. "You have to understand their position, they have been fed up with your behavior long enough, your father and I think it's time for you to find out that the world doesn't turn for just you and you alone." 

"Listen Norman, you have gone too far this time." Kevin sneered to his son. "How do you think it is for me to hear people talk shit about you?"

"Well, you'd better get used to it dad!" Norman shouted in response "Life is about getting what you want and if you don't get it then find a way to get it after all. You are the one who taught me that!"

"Well yes, I did teach you that but I also taught you that you have to know where to draw the line." Kevin growled. "I love you, you are my flesh and blood and I hate to see you end up in jail do you understand me?"

"Humph! As if the cops would ever arrest me, not me, not the star QB, not the face of this town!" Norman laughed while walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Kevin..." Tiffany spoke while walking up to her husband. "Are you sure you shouldn't go after him?"

"No, this is something he'll have to go through alone." Kevin reassured her while pulling her close. "But I know that I got through to him, don't worry."

"Oh Kevin, you are a great father." Tiffany smiled while giving her husband s peck on his lips. "If you ask me he just needs somebody special in his life somebody who can slow him down."

"AB-SO-LUTE-LY NO REGRETS!" Norman spat while walking across the sideways and pouting. "It was just a case of 'If you want to have something done right, you have to do it yourself.' Yes and that's why I did it." Wait, did he see two familiar persons came walking on the sidewalk across of him? Perfect, here was the right opportunity to vent all of his anger.

"I still say that he got his just deserved." Suzanne spoke, still angry about the incident. "Kicking Aunt Jane really was the lowest he could possibly go."

"And still I don't like it to see him expelled." Maggie murmured.

"Huh, why on earth would you hate it when he's not in school?" Suzanne asked in upper amazement. "The guy does nothing but to pick on you."

"That's not it, it's just that I..." 

"AH JUST THE ONES I NEED TO SEE!" Norman shouted from the other side of the road. "Bluesy Suzy and Shaggy Maggie, are you here to shove it in my face that I finally made your dream come true about being the bad guy for a change?"

"What do you mean with 'For a change' Thompson, you're always the bad guy as far as we are concerned." Suzanne retorted. "I wonder why they haven't expelled you before, not because of your 'picture clean' behavior, that much is for sure."

"You bitch! Your Aunt can be happy that I didn't kill her on the spot." Norman growled while walking over. "You really deserve a knuckle sandwich just as the one your Aunt got."

"Then what's keeping you?" Suzanne retorted while taking on a defensive stance. If he wanted a fight then she was happy to oblige.

"No guys please don't fight!" Maggie intervened. "Don't make it worse than it already is!"

"Humph. For once your shaggy friend makes perfect sense." Norman huffed while turning away from his opponent and proceeded to walk away from her. "And she does so by pointing out that you're not worth my energy."  

"THOMPSON WATCH OUT!" Suzanne shouted when Norman walked onto the street without looking.

"NOOOOOO!"

The sound of screeching car brakes, the thud of something hitting something else, and the scarlet bellows of blood. It all happened in a split second.

"Oh my god, are you all right?" Norman asked the person who pushed him just out of harms' way just in time and took the hit herself.

"Just tardy... Owh..." Maggie smiled sheepishly while clutching her shoulder. 

"Miss are you really all right?" The driver of the car asked while he got out. "You're lucky that I wasn't driving fast enough to really cause you serious harm. I hope you haven't broken anything?"

"Don't worry, I'll be bruised and scratched up but nothing serious." Maggie replied before taking a deep sigh. "I just need to catch my breath for a minute."

"I have to say that that was very brave of you." Suzanne spoke while supporting Maggie. "To be honest I would doubt that I had done the same thing. Can you stand?"

"Give me a minute." Came the reply.

"But why Maggie, why did you do this for me?" Norman asked while Maggie slowly rose onto her feet again.

"Because I felt like doing so." Maggie smiled wryly. "You see, not all people are self-centered and shallow like you are. Some of us care about the well being of others, you were in distress and I helped you out, even though I gained nothing but injuries from it."

"Maggie?" Suzanne spoke in amazement, of all the people; she risked his life for him?

"Maggie, I... I don't know what to say." Norman sputtered; she did all that for him because of worry about his well being?

"Then just shut up why don't you?" Maggie smiled a wet smile before collapsing in Suzanne's arms.

Norman felt how the tears began streaming from his eyes as he saw Maggie being carried off by Suzanne and the driver of the car. Strange, other girls would often do him favors, Norman was no virgin, girls would volunteer to help him with chores just so they could have a hot night or if the time was too short a quick make out, but this was something he never experienced with other girls before. How could it be that the thing she just did make him feel so different? Maggie risked her life for him and for what, not for a hot night or even a make out between classes like all of the other girls. No, this was a favor he could never return and there she was like boxer after a knock out and who was the blame? 

Norman cried, he was the blame; he was the guilty party, nobody to blame but himself. Maggie had risked her life and he had no words to thank her, nor would he ever have them, but for now his gratitude for what she did for him made the intensity of his tears even greater.

"Norman!" Tiffany shouted while running up to the site of the accident. "Oh my god, I heard the crash, are you..." Tiffany couldn't continue, the sight of her son crying tears of gratitude for the person who had just saved his life stopped her cold in her tracks.

"Don't worry Mrs. Thompson, everything is all right." Suzanne spoke to Tiffany on who had a wet smile of relieve on her face. "They are both okay and couldn't be better." 

"Oh mom..." Norman bawled while walking up to his mother and hugging her.

Charity  - Skunk Anasi 

_Why do I sense, benevolence_

_You stand tall at my great expense_

_Thick words of gratitude, what a price to pay_

_Stuck in my throat, I sell every word I say_

_But I don't want your charity_

_Twisting me round_

_I don't want your charity_

_Keeping me down..._

_Why does your world keep burying_

_Gorging much deeper, than it's ever been_

_Rubbing still harder, salt on my hurt_

_Licking my burns while I grovel in your dirt_

_But I don't want your charity_

_Twisting me round_

_I don't want your charity_

_Keeping me down..._

_You pity me with your tasteless gestures_

_Gratitude for kind_

_But your bludgeoned, intentioned objectives_

_Are screwing with my mind, screwing with my mind_

_But I don't want your charity_

_Twisting me round_

_I don't want your charity_

_Keeping me down..._

_But I don't want your charity_

_Twisting me round_

_I don't want your charity_

Keeping me down...

A week had past since the accident. Suzanne and Maggie resumed their school. Aunt Jane also returned, she still had to wear a Band-Aid on her nose and breathing still was a painful affair for her. Maggie had to wear her arm in a cast because the collision had sprained it but it was nothing serious, Maggie sure was a tough girl. Norman underwent his punishment meekly. He was arrested for charges of assault but got away with a week in jail for pleading guilty. As Suzanne walked home she reflected on what a crazy week it was. But suddenly the sound of a very particular car engine caught her attention.

Suzanne glanced at the other side of the road, as a black Cadillac pulled in. Suddenly she couldn't move anymore, as if some alien force had frozen her body she stood and watched. The window at the drivers' side of the car went down and looking from a pair of shades were the eyes of her mother. Eyes so cold they could bring back the icecaps that had been lost because of global warming. 

Daria looked at her daughter, Suzanne why did she stop walking, why wouldn't she come closer. Daria shook her head; it was her own fault, all her own fault. Suddenly some movement from the Lane home caught her eye. The door went open and Trent came out and approached the vehicle. 

"Hey Daria, long time no see." Trent smiled while taking place in the passenger' seat of Daria's car. "I see that you have been doing well since the last time we met." 

Suzanne stood as a statue, taking it all in. Here was mom coming from outer space and dad just stepped in her car as if they had never split up. Her parents still harbored feelings towards each other, that much was clear but apparently those feelings weren't strong enough for them to get their act together and spend more time together with their child. 

It was too far away to make out what was being said but something told Suzanne that her mom didn't come by for just a visit, here was something more going on. Silently Suzanne walked past the Vehicle, opened the front door and went inside her house. Yes, mom was here with a reason and she knew that it involved her too. 

"Suzanne." Aunt Jane spoke when walking up to her. "Daria, your mom, had called that she was gonna be here." Jane stopped cold; she obviously knew that something was up. Suzanne walked towards the widow ad watched how the scene unfolded. The door on the passengers' side went open and Mom was seen running her hand through dad's graying hair when he left the car, the first time Suzanne ever saw some affection coming from her mom. Dad looked serious, he obviously knew something she didn't and nothing short of death could stop her from prying it from him. 

Trent shook his head when Daria drove away. This was not good. Not good at all. The worst part was that Suzanne saw it all, chances were that she would try to get it out of him, she was so much like Daria in that aspect; you just couldn't keep a secret from her. As he opened the door Suzanne was already waiting for him. 

"Dad...?" Suzanne started. 

"Suzie, I'll be honest with you." Trent sighed. "Grandma Helen has died."

Suzanne's reaction was the one that Trent anticipated, she said nothing, her face remained impassive but he could almost hear her heart breaking. Trent opened his arms and invited her in. Suzanne again did what he thought she'd do; accept the offer. 

"Listen Suzie, your mom came by to say that she'd like to attend the funeral together with you." Trent spoke softly while stroking Suzanne's hair. "She doesn't take 'No' for an answer. And I'm pretty sure that regardless of what's going on between the two of you, you want to say goodbye to Grandma Helen too, even if it does mean that you and your Mom have to share the ride." 

"No, anything but that Dad." Suzanne grumbled while breaking the hug. "I will attend the funeral but I'll go alone."

"I knew that you were going to react like that Suzie." Trent smiled. "Your mother anticipated such a reaction too, that's why she asked me to bring you over." 

"When will the funeral be?" Suzanne asked with an audible tone of relieve in her voice. 

"In two days but we'll be leaving early, L.A. is a long ride." Trent then turned to Jane. "Janie could you look after the house while we're away?"

"Sure thing Trent, I still have my duties at school and wouldn't be able to leave anytime soon anyway." Jane then turned to her Niece. "Don't worry I'll write you an excuse note, go on and find the answers to the questions you are so eager to ask your mother." This made Suzanne look up in amazement.

"Are you telling me that you and mom have been thinking something up?" Suzanne cocked a suspicious eyebrow at her Aunt's remarks.

"Let's just say that I gave her some recommendations." Jane smiled while laying her finger on Suzanne's lips. "I can't say if she really is gonna follow them though."

"Thank you Aunt Jane." Suzanne smiled before hugging her.

"And something else Suzanne."

"What Aunt Jane?"

"Give your mom my regards and tell her that she must never forget that she has a friend." Jane smiled while sticking out her thumb.

"Will do so." Came the reply while Suzanne did the same.

Mother, mother - Tracey Bonham 

_Mother, mother can you hear me; I'm just calling to say hello._

_How's the weather, how's my father, am I lonely heavens no._

_Mother, mother are you listening, just a phone call to ease your mind._

_Life is perfect, never better, distance making the heart grow blind._

_When you sent me off to see the world, were you scared that I might get hurt?_

_Would I try a little tobacco, would I keep on hiking up my skirt?_

_I'm hungry._

_I'm dirty._

_I'm losing my mind._

_Everything's fine!_

_I'm freezing._

_I'm starving._

_I'm bleeding to death._

_Everything's fine!_

_Yeah, I'm working, making money; I'm just starting to build a name._

_I can feel it around the corner; I could make it any day._

_Mother, mother can you hear me, yeah I'm sober sure I'm sane._

_Life is perfect, never better still your daughter still the same._

_If I tell you what you want to hear, will it help you to sleep well at night?_

_Are you sure that I'm your perfect dear, now just cuddle up and sleep tight?_

_I'm hungry._

_I'm dirty._

_I'm losing my mind._

_Everything's fine!_

_I'm freezing._

_I'm starving._

_I'm bleeding to death._

_Everything's fine!_

_I miss you._

_I love you._

"Goodbye grandma." Suzanne hated herself for having no tears for Helen Morgendorffer, the grandmother she hardly knew. Her tears were reserved for someone else. Daria was easily spotted. Strange after all those years of resentment Suzanne actually felt sorry for her mother. 

Aunt Quinn, Uncle Bruce and their Daughters Serena, Amy and Raye were also there. Suzanne smiled at seeing them; a funeral was never a fun thing to go to but at least seeing them made the burden a little lighter. 

"Little Suzie, how are you?" Quinn asked her niece, glad to see her again after all that time. "I see that you and Daria have come together, good to see that you have buried the hatchet."

"Actually Aunt Quinn we didn't come together." Suzanne sighed. Good old Auntie Quinn, she was the only one from her mother's side of the family who opened up to her. Suzanne couldn't help but to wonder what happened that made the Morgendorffers cut off all lines to her and her mother. "Aunt Quinn why are things this way, why did grandma and Grandpa break with me and my mom?"

"I'm sure that your dad and Aunt Jane tried to tell you this too Suzanne but they had nothing against you or your mom, quite the opposite actually. It pained them that Daria refused to come again with you after that fight." Quinn smiled wryly. "Daria was always the more stubborn of the two of us, she vowed that if things were going that way that she could live her own life without our parents' involvement. I guess that you of all people know how that turned out."

"Aunt Jane also told me about Mom's difficulty expressing herself. Today is the very first time I remember seeing her with a different expression on her face than the one I usually see her with." Suzanne gazed over at her mother, Daria looked firm and her face was ice-cold but something in her composure was different. "I don't know if you or anybody else have seen this but something about her is different, she actually looks sad."

"This might be your chance to speak to her and find out about all that you want to know." Quinn suggested, remembering that box that Daria had as a child. "Walk up to her, trust me on this one, I know my sister. This is the moment to get through to her."

Suzanne looked questionably at her Aunt but Quinn just gave a reassuring nod to her niece. The nod was all she needed and Suzanne decided to take the plunge and walked up to her mother. As she slowly approached her mother she noticed another change in Daria's composure, this time she showed the more familiar signs of strain. Something that Suzanne was quite familiar with, Aunt Quinn was wrong, this wasn't the moment to speak to her mother. Suzanne let out a sigh of despair and turned around. 

"Suzanne, I know why you are here and it's not only because of the death of your grandmother." Suzanne was taken completely off guard by her mother's voice. She slowly turned around and faced her. "I already spoke to your dad about this, it's your right to know about this, come with me."

"Mom I," Suzanne began, but a single glare of warning coming from Daria's eyes silenced her, apparently this was not the place to be starting whatever it was that was about to be started. Suzanne nodded and gave an understanding half smile; once again she noticed a change in her mother's composure. Daria relaxed a good sign? Only one way to find out... 

Daria looked at her daughter, carefully piecing the picture that made up Suzanne together. Suzanne Vega Morgendorffer, she looked so much like herself, and then there was the influence from Trent: the slender Lane body and jet-black hair. A perfect combination of both family styles. Suzanne now sported that half smile that she herself was so familiar with. All in the family, it all made sense. Daria nodded at Trent and motioned Suzanne to follow her to her car. Next stop: her mansion in Beverly Hills. 

"Are you really sure that this was the right thing to do?" Quinn spoke unsurely when walking up to Trent while Daria's car slowly drove away from the graveyard. 

"Trust me on this, Quinn." Trent replied solemnly "If Daria was ready for it, then Suzanne will be ready too."

"So here we are." Suzanne spoke solemnly, trying hard to control herself. "Although the circumstances aren't really appropriate, I still am glad to have this cleared out."

"I knew this day would come Suzanne." The voice of her mother echoed along the long hall. Her posture staying fixed and her face cold as ice. "Ever since your father and I went on separate ways, I both longed and feared the day that you would face me in order to get an explanation on why we just can't seem to get along." Daria then turned away from Suzanne but motioned her to follow. "Come."

Suzanne hesitated for a moment but then took a firm breath and walked after her mother. Strange, by all means she should be on the brink of tears but no, she actually felt excited, finally she and her mom would talk it out. Finally she would be freed from the burden she carried with her since childhood.  

"Where shall I begin," The voice of her mother spoke, breaking the tension. Suzanne looked up but her mother was still walking in front of her. For a moment Suzanne began to think that she'd only imagined hearing her mother's voice. Suzanne opened her mouth to ask if she said something, but before she could speak Daria resumed her sentence. "You probably expect me to spill the beans at once but unfortunately it's not that simple. We are alike. Only daughters can resemble their mothers to such a degree as we do. It is with you and me as it was with me and Grandma Helen."

"Strange, I know that you and I resemble each other but you and Grandma Helen didn't look a thing alike; Auntie Quinn has more in common with her." Suzanne murmured, unsure about all of this. 

"Oh Suzanne, you are like your father sometimes." Daria snickered wryly. "I meant that we are alike in personality, you are just as stubborn as I was at your age and as stubborn as my mother was when she was your age." 

"Huh, but?" Suzanne started but Daria silenced her with a gesture of her arm. Suzanne complied but couldn't help to feel amazed by the words she just heard. Suzanne intensified her gaze on her mother but Daria didn't face her. 

"This place should do." Daria spoke when they reached the attic. "This is the room in which I retreat when I need inspiration." Daria spoke while unlocking the door. Suzanne's eyes went wide at seeing what it revealed. 

"Isn't this what your room looked like in your old house?" Suzanne spoke in complete amazement, she had seen the pictures and heard the stories but none of that could compare with this. 

"Heh, I drove the engineers crazy when they constructed this room." Daria smiled coldly. "Every detail had to be like it was on the original. I even had the padding custom made using exact the same material."

"But why did you go through such trouble, I mean Aunt Jane told me that you hated your teen-hood." Suzanne turned away, anger taking over. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Like I said before, we are alike, Suzanne, whether we like it or not." Daria spoke while walking closer towards her daughter. "You want me to remove my mask, good but then you'll have to remove yours too."

"'Mask', what are you talking about, and what do you mean that we are alike?" Suzanne sneered while turning around and truly facing her mother for the first time today. "Nothing you said so far has made sense, you talk in riddles. When are you finally cut the crap and tell me what's really going on and..." Suzanne couldn't continue, a slight change in Daria's facial expression was enough to once again stop her dead in her tracks. 

"Suzanne, my daughter..." Daria spoke. To the untrained ear it sounded just as cold and unforgiving as how she always sounded but not to Suzanne. No, this time her mother sounded different, very different. "I understand your anger, now try to understand mine."

"Are you saying that you've been holding some kind of grudge against me?" Suzanne gasped her whole world was hanging on a hair, was this the reason why her mother seemed to ignore her existence, something so stupid as that? 

"Rest assured, you aren't the one that I am angry with, I'm angry with myself." Daria sat down on the bed with a deep sigh. "Your grandfather was furious when you were born, he couldn't see any good in a child being sprouted from a one night stand. The worst part of this all was that mother backed him up, she couldn't bear to see me in a single mother situation. She even came up with the suggestion to put you up for adoption, and that was the last straw. I snapped and broke with them."

"Huh, whenever Dad and I visited them they never really gave me the feeling of being unwanted." Suzanne looked at her mother questionably. "I do remember them asking Dad about you."

"This is the part where the patented mother-daughter stubbornness comes in. Mom and Dad eventually calmed down and apologized, but I decided that they scarred me too deeply and I refused to accept their apologies." Daria replied while letting herself drop down on the bed. "Just like my mother refused to accept being outdone in favor of Aunt Rita by her mom, I was determent to show them that I could live my own life without them in it."

"But that doesn't explain why you abandoned me when I was eight years old. You became increasingly hostile to me whenever Dad and me came over." Suzanne felt as if she was busy scaling Mount Everest. Every revelation she got from her mother marked another yard. But the summit was still clouded in fog. There was no telling how far it was. 

"I guess that my pride got the best of me on that one, I became so bitter that I began blaming you." came the explanation with a big sigh. "I felt horrible with myself, how could I blame my own daughter from what I brought onto myself? Since then I have been afraid to face you, to face the temptation of using you as a scapegoat. You don't deserve all the pain I have been through, no one does."

Suzanne felt her eyes get wet, her throat choked up making speech impossible. How could she, her own mother... But the tone in her mom's voice told more than just what the words said, making the upcoming tears being backed by love rather than resentment. She couldn't even imagine how much pain her mother had been going through; she simply could not hate her. "To what extend was your failed marriage to Tom Sloane involved in this?"

"Don't get me started about him." Daria groaned, "He never wanted you to come over since you always reminded him of what he could never give me, a child. For some reason having sex with me didn't do it for him. So he cheated on me and when I found out, I trashed his house, took a great deal of money and left him." Daria snickered before letting out a deep sigh, "When I received the phone call about Grandma Helen dying, I felt my heart returning, I knew that this was my final chance to make it up. I went to her house and made my peace with her before she passed away." The wet smile that came with that sentence caught Suzanne off guard. "The last thing she said to me was 'You are forgiven sweetie. We never held a grudge to you and I always knew that you couldn't hold one to your father and me.' We are alike, I don't hold a grudge against you and I know that, even though I haven't been much of a decent mother, you don't hold a grudge against me. Suzanne, Suzy, I, I love you so much." that line, that single line released all the hidden away feelings. 

"Oh Mom..." Suzanne whimpered while embracing her mother and felt Daria returning the hug. 

"You never know how much pain it caused me not being able to even call you up and tell you proud I am of you." Daria sobbed releasing it all. "I felt like such a horrible mother for never finding the time and the courage to actually spend time with you. Oh Suzanne, I am so sorry."

"I always hated you for that, but deep inside there was still a part of me that didn't want to hate you." Suzanne softly cried, tears that marked the cleansing of her soul. "I think I know what you meant when you said that we are alike."

"Your Grandma always overlooked me, or at least that's what I thought." Daria replied barely being able to stay afoot. "I learned that I was wrong, Grandma Helen, knew me better than anybody in my whole family, she knew what lied hidden behind my iron mask."

"And you knew what I have hidden behind my resentful mask." Suzanne spoke while pulling away from her mother. "I understand now mom, mothers and daughters are alike."

"Grandma Helen used to say: 'When you give birth to someone, you get the urge to keep tabs on them.' She also said that there's no course in teaching how to be a perfect mother. There is so much uncovered ground between us Suzanne." Daria sighed while sitting down on the bed. "There is so much left to say." 

"I know, mom and nobody told either of us that we should get this straight this very day, we need time talk to this all out." Suzanne spoke while sitting down next to her mother. 

"Suzanne, there's something else I need to show you." Daria spoke while getting up and opening the closet, when pressing a button the closet wall opened to reveal a secret passageway.

"Wow." Was all that Suzanne managed to bring out when she followed her mother in. "You also had this especially made?"

"No that passage way had been inhere from the start, it leads to stairways that link every room inside the house." Daria smiled while leading the way down. "We are heading for the main gallery of the house."

"Okay, and what exactly are we going to do there?" Suzanne asked with a faux interrogative tone in her voice causing her mother to laugh out loud before catching herself and toning her voice down again. "No don't stop. This is the very first time I remember hearing you laugh out loud, you have a very warm way of laughing mom, and you shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"I'm sorry Suzanne, it's just that it's awkward of how much we are alike." Daria sighed. "Jane used to call you a 'Mini-me Daria' and I feel so ashamed that until now I haven't seen that side of you."

"Well it's also awkward to me mom." Suzanne smiled while hugging her mother from behind. "In all those years of being told how much alike we are I wondered if I ever would find something in you in which I could relate to you. I'm happy that I did."

"I'm sure that Grandma Helen is watching us at the moment." Daria sobbed through her smile. "She's obviously proud that her death bought us closer together."

"I wish I had known her better." Suzanne sighed while increasing the hug. "Look at us now: having a mother-daughter moment between the walls of your ridiculously expensive mansion..."

"And I'm about to take you to my most prized possession." Daria spoke with a proud edge in her voice while breaking the hug and opening a door. 

The gallery looked exactly the way Suzanne could imagine how a gallery in a castle would look, with paintings and woodcraft adorning the walls.

"Here we are." Daria chuckled embarrassed while pointing at a series of framed pictures. Suzanne's eyes went teary when she saw the image of a young auburn haired woman trying to feed a rebellious toddler and ending up food fighting with her.

"Is that me?" Suzanne already knew but needed to hear the reply. Daria nodded her head in reply and chuckled.

"I guess you were too young to actually remember this." Daria smiled sadly "It was during the first months of my marriage with Tom, he went on a business trip and I went to your father so I could spend time with you."

"You certainly don't look the way I remember you mom." Suzanne smiled while observing the picture of that young woman, covered in baby food, cuddling her equally smeared daughter and cheerfully smiling at the camera.

"And here is something you can take home with you." Daria smiled warmly while handing Suzanne a scale model of the T38 aircraft she used to have as a kid with every doodle copied in the smallest detail. "I personally oversaw the painting of this model, it's 100% accurate."

"It's so beautiful..." Suzanne looked at her mother who smiled in the same warm, yet shy smile she displayed on the pictures. So this was Daria Morgendorffer, this was her mother.

No such thing  - John Mayer 

_"Welcome to the real world", she said to me_

_Condescendingly_

_Take a seat_

_Take your life_

_Plot it out in black and white_

_Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings_

_And the drama queens_

_I'd like to think the best of me_

_Is still hiding_

_Up my sleeve_

_They love to tell you_

_Stay inside the lines_

_But something's better_

_On the other side_

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school_

_I wanna scream at the_

_Top of my lungs_

_I just found out there's no such thing as the real world_

_Just a lie you've got to rise above_

_So the good boys and girls take the so-called right track_

_Faded white hats_

_Grabbing credits_

_Maybe transfers_

_They read all the books but they can't find the answers_

_And all of our parents_

_They're getting older_

_I wonder if they've wished for anything better_

_While in their memories_

_Tiny tragedies_

_They love to tell you_

_Stay inside the lines_

_But something's better_

_On the other side_

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school_

_I wanna scream at the_

_Top of my lungs_

_I just found out there's no such thing as the real world_

_Just a lie you got to rise above_

_I am invincible_

_As long as I'm alive_

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school_

_I wanna scream at the_

_Top of my lungs_

_I just found out there's no such thing as the real world_

_Just a lie you've got to rise above_

_I just can't wait till my 10-year reunion_

_I'm gonna bust down the double doors_

_And when I stand on these tables before you_

_You will know what all this time was for_

Two years seemed to have gone by in a blink of an eye but changes went so smoothly that Suzanne couldn't admit that something had changed unless being reminded of how it was. Aunt Jane decided to stay in Lawndale permanently keeping her Nevada hide out as a summer retreat and the last couple of summers had been magnificent. Mom turned out to be much fun to hang around with and her vast supplies of money made sure that no expense was spared into making family outings an enjoyable experience. 

At school Suzanne was doing her best into making the grade of Valedictorian, with the support of her family and the one family member she wanted to have the support of for so long, Suzanne plowed her way through exams with a ferocity nobody expected to find in her. 

Suzanne's senior year began as the previous years began, entering school with a large backpack filled with books and walking through the hallways, Suzanne was stern and unforgiving in her goal to make it a good year and with both of her parents standing firmly behind her she had no intentions in ending it otherwise. 

The End


End file.
